batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Joker (Jack Nicholson)
forever j**** he IS in forever Sections I think this article has too many sections with such small info. It's one thing if there are 4 or 5 sections with a nice amount of info, but there are only 3 or 4 sentences per section. We should merge some sections. --Lord EggHead (No, I am your father!) 12:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) NEVER !!!! 13:19, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Retitle: Remove 'The' from 'Joker' "You can call me Joker." Credits: Joker. Should we vote? 20:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ...........No 21:23, 15 September 2008 (UTC) It doesnt really matter if the is there or not even if he calls himself joker he is still THE Joker. --Doomlurker 20:52, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Not true. I suppose just because Batgirl (Alicia Silverstone) calls herself Barbara she IS Barbara Gordon. Or maybe because she became Batgirl, she's Betty Kane. 01:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) She calls herself Barbara Wilson and Jack Nicholson is THE Joker thats what he is referred to as. Doomlurker 15:55, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *Was Joker or the Joker his chosen alias? Because he first introduces himself to Grissom as Joker. I think the start of the article should reflect that. I don't doubt it, but could you provide instances where he's called the Joker? 21:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) *Fine : "THE Joker's tainted hundreds of the source" "We've rounded up all THE Joker's men" "Some people say you're as crazy as THE Joker" "With no clues as to THE Joker's deadly weapon" 23:20, 6 November 2008 (UTC) "How would one vote in favor of THE Joker? and did Batman kill 'The Joker'? (Don't know where to post, plz help)" 11:36, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Votes for just 'Joker', which is more accurate *Yeah. 20:39, 16 September 2008 (UTC) "Eagle scouts turned crazed clowns" Possible Joker reference made by Penguin in Batman Returns? Penguin also refers to "happy homemakers turned into catwomen". The only thing going against Joker being referenced is that Penguin claims it was Mayor Hill who allowed the alleged disease that made them to happen, while it was Mayor Borg who was still Mayor after Joker's death. But Penguin was already lying, so maybe he either overlooked that fact, or was hoping the public would be swayed to forget that fact. Maybe Penguin was grouping in Joker and the Red Triangle Gang. 01:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *Nope he was just referencing the Red Triangle Gang. 10:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) *Possibly. It's also possible everyone still remembered Joker's months/weeks of terrorism. Again, only possibility of discrediting this is because Hill was not the Mayor during Joker's reign of terror, but Penguin may have been hoping for people to overlook that. 10:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) **Here's a possible non-intended connection: "Bird boy, up in the air" is a line from an Eagle Scout scout. 04:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Jack Napier as the Joker's Name We all know this is the only Joker with a real name. My question is would it be interesting if "Jack Napier" became the Joker's debated name in other media like the comics. Perhaps like in the DCAU, the Joker could have used a number of aliases, and that Jack Napier is simply his most commonly agreed-upon name. Ztyran 23:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ''Batman (1989 Movie) Characters'' category Why this page has been deleted from the Batman (1989 Movie) Characters category? It's a character of that film, right? --Cain86 (talk) 16:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Batman (1989 Movie) Villains is a category within the Characters category so not needed for him to be in both. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:59, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I get it. Thanks --Cain86 (talk) 23:28, March 20, 2015 (UTC) The look of the Joker In this article was written that the "chemical bath" was the cause that Jack Napiers hair became green, his skin white, etc. But in the movie he was seen several times "normal", just with his "big smile" and normal skin. So my conclusion is that he colored himself to that because his big smile was identical to the one from the Jokercard! --Exodianecross (talk) 03:06, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Your conclusion is sloppy at best. It never looks "normal" after the chemicals stains, it's supposed to look like a bad spray tan. The first time he uses it he starts rubbing it off to reveal his chalk white complexion underneath. They show his hand emerge from the river and it has turned white with green nails. Did you even watch the movie?500px|thumb|center--Phantom Stranger (talk) 16:03, November 18, 2016 (UTC)